


One Wish- UsUk

by RoosterTeethTrash



Series: One Wish Collection! [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Holy crap - Freeform, I KNOW I HAVE OTHER FICS TO UPDATE BUT I COULDN'T RESIST, I am a romantic sometimes, OML, but super fluffy ending, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandpa Rome appeared and told all they had one wish. This is what America asked for…<br/>May have a GerIta one but Italy's wish so that's why I put UsUk at the end cause they may have the same titles</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Wish- UsUk

One second all the countries were talking, some snuggling up to their significant other-like America with England- And then there’s Grandpa Rome (as Italy and Romano called him) was with him. Luckily this time in proportion with everyone else. Now it wasn’t weird or scary or unusual, sometimes he just needed to talk with Italy or Romano, but this time was different. 

“Grandpa Rome, what are you doing here?” Lovino asked-Rome was the only person he used a respectful tone with.

“I am here to tell you all that you all have a wish. One wish. Only for a little time, but a wish all the same. Nothing ‘unlimited’ or ‘more wishes’ though.” and with that Romano and America sighed. “I will grant you wishes once you all go into your houses. Some wishes are private I can already tell.” he smiled to Italy. 

England and America went back as everyone else did. One person from the pair gets the wish today and the next tomorrow. America was thinking hard about it for a minute at the party and then it was over as quickly as it begun.

“What is it then?” England asked, but America shook his head, keeping it a secret and continued with the drinking and partying. No one got drunk as they didn’t want to waste the wish on a drunken mistake. 

When they got in Rome was already there. “Okay whose first?” he asked, making the couple jump, but America instantly went “Me! Me, Rome!” and with that England went in the bedroom as America instructed to before they came in the apartment of theirs. 

—

America said it and Rome looked as if America asked for someone to come back from the dead. “A-America… Are you sure?” and America nodded 

“I need to know, Rome. Please.” Rome sighed and nodded as America did before then it hit the blonde like a ton of bricks and he screamed- loud. 

When England rushed in Rome was gone and America was on the floor, hand over his heart, clutching it as if he were in immense pain. “America!” England rushed to his side, holding him close and before England could say anything the taller country’s arms were around him 

“W-What’s wrong?” The Brit asked softly, stroking the latter’s hair. 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” England was confused until he continued “I put you through so much pain- I’m an awful being. Why are you even dating me?” 

“Oh, darling… You didn’t…” he said with a pity sigh and he nodded 

“I needed to know how much the Revolutionary war affected the one who I love and it’s unbearable.” Tears were falling from his eyes “Love, scared… betrayal. It hurts so much” he whispered 

“It’ll go. It’s showing how hurt I was at first. I grew to terms that it were for the better. If you didn’t revolt, we’d sill act like brothers, and we wouldn’t be dating…” he said softly. 

The pain was like fire that had soon been calmed. Just by those words. The tears were drying as he panted, coming down from the pain. “I’m still so sorry…” he said quietly into England’s neck. 

“It’s okay- I forgave you long ago, America. I love you.”

“I love you too. With all my heart.” he said, kissing the other “And you’re my prince and I already knew this, but you deserve the best and I will damn well give it to you.Forever.” He said pulling out a ring. It was beautiful, blue red and white- rubies,sapphires and diamonds. “If you let me…”

“Oh you bloody git, of course I will marry you!” he said kissing him as the American placed the ring around his wedding finger. 


End file.
